


For the First Time in Forever

by Daddy_Kale



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, idk how else to tag this that's pretty much it, oh they also sleep I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Kale/pseuds/Daddy_Kale
Summary: For what seems like the first time in forever, she feels like everything is peaceful in their life.





	For the First Time in Forever

She woke up first, a warm, gently breathing body pressed against hers while working to block the warm Alaskan sun flowing into the room. It was a rare moment when everything was quiet in their small cabin, and it was nice to see Snake sleeping peacefully for once. Their dogs were curled up on the end of the bed, a few of them sprawled out on the floor as they warmed up in the morning sun. She admired him, with his unkempt hair and slightly agape mouth, not a worry in the world in his vulnerable state. She knew he would wake up if she moved, so she didn't. Instead, she got comfortable, arousing the curiosity of a sleepy dog at her feet, who fell back asleep immediately after. She soon succumbed to sleep as well, with the he thought that for the first time in what seemed like forever, everything was peaceful in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is the first thing I've ever posted on here, and it's my first time experimenting with this kind of writing, but it definitely isn't my first fic. Feel free to leave comments telling me how to improve so I can actually do better and make more I guess


End file.
